The Veil
by TeahLeafs
Summary: What if he’s not really gone? OOTP Spoilers


**Disclaimer: HP is J.K. Rowlings, not mine.**

**A/N: I wrote this the summer that pasted. After I read so many one-shot fanfics that were basically like this one but different, I got really inspired, it just came when I was typing. Plus the hour long phone convos with one of my best mates brought it on as well.lol. Hopefullyhe's not really gone.Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**The Veil**

…_Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back. _

Whispering wizards and witches walked anxiously around the room their wands held out in front. The captured Death eaters were taken away shortly to Azkaban, their faces pale and filled with rage. One tall wizard with a long silver beard seemed to captivate most of the minister magic as he explained with full force the events that had taken place and his plan of action. All through his talking not once did he wink or his crystal friendly eyes twinkle, as they were so famous for. His eyes held something deeper some regret and sadness.

After what would it seem some time he waved off the minister and approached a man in shabby robes. He seemed like a man beyond his age but looking closely for once this night he seemed as young as he was fifteen years ago, his eyes held a sepulchral glaze, his body movement was plain, nothing but numb. The older man patted his shoulder softly verifying that he would be talking with him in time and wishing him well. Slowly all of them faded away out of the Department of Mysteries and up to other office halls.

The screaming and the yelling from earlier events lingered in the dark room that was left untouched. The impact, the shouted spells with the combined passion and fear they both held had pressed against the stone walls and every door of the mysteries department, echoing in eerie surreal way to no one what so ever. It was just screaming. Small insignificant breezes blew in the room, the veil fluttering.

Just behind the veil a heavy misty fog lingered, below a man lay his face wrinkling as he began to awake.

"_SIRIUS!" Harry Yelled "SIRIUS!"_

The man twitched just a bit trying to open his eyes. His hair was soaked wet blacker then usual.

_"There's nothing you can do, Harry—"_

He continued to twitch his arms moving.

"_Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"_

Finally his eyes opened slowly revealing nothing more but deep grey eyes that held back fiery passion mixed with confusion. He lifted himself off the ground shivering just a bit as he held out his wand. Blinking rather bewilder he found that the mist, the fog heavier then he had seen it in years.

_"It's too late-"_

The words echoed through the room through the veil through his mind. Panic sank, in as his heartbeat increased rapidly. He yelled a few words finding that his voice was gone. No. His voice was not gone. He knew it wasn't. The mysteries powers of the place the veil kept him from so. Taking a few steps in front of him he strained his eyes trying to look beyond, beyond the mist that hid him, hid everything.

Am I dead? He asked himself mentally as his panic faded and he took one step in front of him. I can't be, I can't! He repeated firmly to himself as he took a deep breath. The memory of what had happened before he ever got here washed back into his mind slowly. He tapped his wand against his hand thinking.

I can't be dead _well you're not Padfoot, or else you would see Lily and James right now and there obviously not here so you can stop thinking about that _said a stronger voice in the back of his head. Those words provided him with some comfort. Okay, I am not dead you're right but where the hell am I? This is what's behind that veil? Mist! He questioned the voice feeling more like himself, calmer. _Obviously_ the strong voice replied. It looks to me like the Minister's people could have done something more productive then chasing after me all this time. _Surely they could of_ the voice agreed with him with a hence of humor.

Now lets see where do I go from here? Is there a way out? He questioned the voice his surroundings with his eyes that seemed to lead nowhere but fog. _And here I thought we'd never touch on that subject, where do you want to go? _The voice questioned him. Sirius sighed deeply. I want to get out of here! I shouldn't be here I should be on the other side, he said firmly. _Now that we have established that, you need to figure out a way out of here_ the voice responded coolly. Sirius sighed, looking around.

"_There's nothing you can do, Harry—"_

At the echo he turned white sighing rather deeply. There has to be a way of here! Mist! What the hell were they thinking! Rubbish! He thought growing frustrated with his predicament. The voice in the back of his head laughed a rather bark like laugh. Sirius snorted to this for the first since he's been in here hearing his own snort of laughter. An idea flickered in his mind. Veil! Pfft! Bloody hell, he thought mentally. The stronger voice exploded with more laughter. He grinned broadly laughing himself, his bark like laugh echoing through the room. He smiled triumphal.

"_There's nothing you can do, Harry—"_

It echoed repeatedly. Sirius clenched his fists slightly; anger his eyes burning passionately with thirst for ambition.

"Bloody echoes!" he said loudly in an unwavering voice that went across the mist everywhere. He knew this was a good sign his voice carrying out across this place.

"Now to get out of here," he said his voice carrying out once more stronger. _Ah Padfoot old friend all this time you've been looking around you at the undefeated mist, why not try looking up for a change eh? _The voice said amused.

"Good thinking," he snorted echoing once more. He looked up clutching his wand tightly all he found was glorious stars, illuminating a path that lead to something just further down from him that looked bars. He began to walk his head still looking up following the stars path his heart skipping beats once more in an anxious manner.

He came to a stop where he could just see the bars up. Shoving his wand in his pocket he jumped up reaching out and grabbing on to a bar, as soon as he had grabbed on a furious wind hit him. He held on tightly there was nothing that would stop him now. Nothing. He had found his way he was not going to give in to a wind. Here I never feared McGonagall and her wrath and Ill fear you? He thought to himself. He continued pulling himself up with all his strength the bars being like monkey bars at a park. He reached for the other the wind becoming even stronger then before, this time carrying the echoes swirling.

"_SIRIUS!" Harry Yelled "SIRIUS!"_

"_SIRIUS!" Harry Yelled "SIRIUS!"_

"_Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"_

"_Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"_

"_Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"_

"It's too late-" 

"_It's too late-"_

"_It's too late-"_

"_It's too late-"_

He continued pulling himself up his teeth clenched tightly. The winds rushing against his body the echoes running through him leaving him with chills, echoing furiously. He fought them. He fought. He pulled himself one step at a time up. He wasn't going to stay here in the mist. He wasn't going to let Harry down. He needs me. He thought words of power as he continued to pull himself up the echoes continuing to rush around him louder then before the wind picking up and ruffling his long black hair vivaciously.

**_Slip_**. His foot slipped. NO, he said mentally. He pulled himself up. He reached for another bar and planted his feet on another. He wasn't going to let go. He wasn't going back.

"_SIRIUS!" Harry Yelled "SIRIUS!"_

"_SIRIUS!" Harry Yelled "SIRIUS!"_

"_It's too late-"_

"_It's too late-"_

"_There's nothing you can do, Harry—"_

"It might be late for Harry to help, but it's not late for me" he said as he broke through the surface of the mist to the stars the winds dying out immediately. The echoes fading becoming nothing more but a memory. He looked down over the archway at the fluttering Veil. He smiled. His unkempt black hair dripping with some water. He jumped over the archway down on the floor.

"It wasn't late for me" he muttered as he stood up holding his wand looking around for Harry for Remus for the Order members. He continued looking around. But there was nothing. Nothing but the dark room filled with some light and the fluttering veil that uncanny breezes lifted. He stood there thinking for what it seemed forever his eyes transfixed on his surroundings.

He knew there not here. He knew some time had passed since he fell behind the veil. But he also knew he was Alive. His eyes filled with undying passion as he shook his dripping wet black hair and turned into his Animagus form. Ready to meet his friends again. Alive.


End file.
